the_midnight_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
Nezzor
A staunch loyalist and veteran officer, '''Nezzor '''was among the leadership of the Midnight Order and the Sith Imperium before it since the early days of the Galactic War. Save for a brief stint with the Ministry of Intelligence, he spent the bulk of his career serving in the military; he held various positions ranging from tactical adviser to fleet commander. After the Eternal Empire's conquest, he departed the Imperium's territory with a group of officials under the leadership of former Empress Candicia. Although he was initially reluctant to abandon his post, Nezzor's strong resentment for the reigning sovereign, Empress Kharia Roderick, superseded his sense of duty. He ultimately chose to leave Voss with the others, mere hours before the Eternal Empire arrived in system. Nezzor returned to the military in the newly-formed Midnight Order and was appointed director of naval forces. During the absence of Darth Syrena, he was made the interim war minister. Nezzor was captured by Darth Arctis during the conflict on Kaeshun. After the Sith Lord's interrogators failed to extract any information from him, Nezzor was killed by Darth Haar. Biography Early Years Nezzor was born the eldest son of a wealthy, though otherwise unremarkable, Sith Lord on the Imperial capital world of Dromund Kaas during the early years of the Great War. As a result of his inability to call upon the Force, he led a childhood neglected by his father, who reveled in the game of Sith power plays and aspired to claim a seat on the Dark Council; even in his youth, Nezzor saw the futility in his father's struggle for undeserved power. Nonetheless, he became intrigued by Imperial history and deeply admired the Empire's many technological advances. Despite resentment from his father, blood purity placed him above most of the Empire's non-Sith. Great War Nezzor resolved to pursue a career in the military at the age of seventeen and enlisted in the Imperial Army. His exemplary performance in basic training earned him a place in a special forces training facility on Korriban. After two years of advanced instruction at the facility, he was recruited into the Warstriders, one of the most decorated units in the army, and assigned the rank of corporal. Shortly afterward, the unit was deployed to Alderaan at the request of Darth Malgus. Battle of Alderaan The Warstriders arrived on the planet to reinforce Malgus' attack on Castle Panteer, stronghold of Alderaan's royal family. Nezzor was part of the squad that backed the Malgus as he led the charge into the castle's throne room, where he dispatched several of Queen Silara Panteer's elite guardsman before the queen and her attendants were taken into custody. Cold War Korriban Nezzor had risen to the rank of captain at some point after the Treaty of Coruscant. He briefly served in the regiment of the army deployed on Korriban, where he unsuccessfully attempted to domesticate a tuk'ata. Reassignment Nezzor was selected by Imperial High Command to act as their liaison to a department of the shadowy Special Projects Division that was headquartered on Taral V, a jungle world in the Calamari sector of the Outer Rim. However, the nature of the work conducted by Special Projects personnel was secretive to the point that Nezzor was only cleared to speak with the department's chief researcher. Galactic War Battle of Taral V Nezzor was among the officers who coordinated defenses against a Republic strike team who had infiltrated the orbital defenses and landed on Taral V. After the security station outside the primary complex had fallen to the invaders, Nezzor scrambled the security forces under his command to leave the research building and reinforce the soldiers posted at the main entrance. The bolster provided by Nezzor's men was of no avail, however, as the Republic invaders continued to cut through the fort's defenses. Underestimating the strength of his enemy, Nezzor believed he could eliminate the intruders himself. He assembled a squad and left his post to confront the Republic forces personally, who had made their way into the command center. However, in doing so, he had left the research he was instructed to protect vulnerable — an error in judgement he would soon come to regret. Nezzor did manage to briefly hold his own against the invaders, but ultimately found himself outmatched by a Jedi Knight, who knocked him unconscious. In the aftermath, Nezzor discovered that the facility commander, General Edikar, had been killed in action. He was the ranking officer among the few Imperials who had survived the attack. The main compound had been pulverized — Grand Moff Kilran of the Fifth Fleet had arrived in system and bombarded the compound from orbit in a last-ditch attempt to eliminate the invaders. Although two Republic warships were destroyed, the strike team itself managed to escape. With the death of Edikar, Imperial High Command sought a scapegoat and settled to shift the blame on Nezzor. He was held personally responsible for the humiliating defeat, but his superiors were the least of his worries. Nezzor's decision to abandon his post on Taral V, and subsequent loss of the Special Projects personnel and their work, had earned him the ire of Darth Arctis, the Sith Lord in command of the Special Projects Division. He was discharged from the Imperial Army as punishment for his failures, and expected he would soon face execution. In desperation, he fled Imperial space and went to lay low in Hutt territory. The Sith Imperium Nezzor had heard of a Sith state controlling a considerable deal of territory in Hutt Space, the Sith Imperium. He pledged his loyalty to its Emperor, Darth Salvatus, and enlisted in the Imperium Military. Forging a new career, he was promoted quickly and eventually became SIMCOM's tactical adviser. By the time the Imperium had defeated Alesis Citadel, Nezzor had joined to the navy and earned the rank of fleet admiral. He led the Third Fleet until he was approached by Darth Vrahal, a prominent diplomat, with a generous offer: command of the newly-formed Expeditionary Fleet. He accepted, although reluctantly. Nezzor soon learned that Vrahal was in league with Darth Nostrem, a rogue Imperial Sith and long-time adversary of the Imperium, to see Darth S'renx, the Minister of Intelligence, assassinated. He secured proof of the plot and delivered it to the Councilor, who allowed Nezzor to take part in Vrahal's arrest and lead the investigation into the diplomat's crimes. After Vrahal was incarcerated, his fleet was disbanded and Nezzor's command of the Third Fleet was reinstated. He led the fleet during the early days of war with the traitor Asavian and his forces, and was selected by the High Council to oversee an operation on Taris that ended with the capture of one of Asavian's lieutenants. As a reward for his success, he was transferred to the Ministry of Intelligence, having already earned favor with Darth S'renx during the Vrahal investigation, and promoted to Moff. Placed in command of the newly-formed Military Intelligence with a directive to return order and stability to a military plagued by internal dissent. Colonel Ada Eliasara and her record of insubordination quickly drew the attention of Nezzor and his agents. Ruu'san Kaldar, at the time the deputy supreme commander, called on Nezzor to "discipline" the wayward colonel after she publicly defied Kaldar in a SIMCOM conference. Military Intelligence subjected the colonel to a harsh "re-education" program, which included extended periods of sleep deprivation and cramped confinement, to brainwash her into serving her superiors without question. But even heavy torture, which Nezzor administered personally on at least one occasion, failed to quell Colonel Eliasara. SIMCOM ignored Kaldar and Nezzor's reccomendations to have the colonel discharged, but Nezzor was able to suspend Eliasara's command often enough that she saw little to no active duty. Eternal Empire's Conquests After the death of Darth Salvatus and ascension of Darth Kharia, Nezzor remained in control of Military Intelligence but was forced to simultaneously resume his command of the Third Fleet, as many high-ranking officers had been killed during the war with Asavian. Nezzor held little to no faith in Kharia's leadership, as he saw the young empress as a pride-blinded upstart. When Zakuul forces approached Voss and Kharia foolishly refused to retreat, Nezzor's ire for the young sovereign outweighed his sense of commitment to the Imperium. As such, he ultimately decided to leave Voss with the officials who had rallied under former Empress Candicia. Formation of the Midnight Order When the Midnight Order was formed under the leadership of Candicia, Nezzor was chosen by Darth Kairus, the Minister of War, to serve as the director of naval forces and assigned the rank of admiral. Nezzor worked to see the Order's naval strength reestablished but was forced to take extreme discretion in his reconstruction efforts, as maintaining the secrecy of the Order was priority. Sometime after the fall of the Eternal Empire, the Midnight Order took control of the planet Orpal. An industrial giant, the planet's vast collection of orbital shipyards has significantly bolstered the Order's fleet. Nezzor assumed command of the Ministry of War during Darth Syrena's absence. When recent attacks on the ruling council stirred up the citizenry, Nezzor directed the navy on patrol routes across Order territory and placed the army on alert to respond to possible riots or other forms of unrest. He took command of the ''Matriarch ''during the Battle of Acheron, and successfully coordinated orbital defenses while leading the Order's fleet against the invading Republic armada. Nezzor was captured by agents of Darth Arctis during the Order's conflict with the Empire on Kaeshun. When he refused to betray the Order and provide any intelligence, Arctis allowed Darth Haar to execute Nezzor and broadcast the deed on the HoloNet. Personality Although seemingly calm and cool in nearly all situations, Nezzor was a soldier at heart. He never shied from getting his hands dirty and the mission at hand constantly remained his first priority. Although he was of an overall pragmatic persona, he would turn to a cynical attitude if irritated enough. Nezzor once firmly believed in the Empire's cause and that the galaxy could only flourish under Imperial rule. Ensuing the disaster that led him to the Imperium, he became convinced the Empire was corrupted by politics and antiquated standards. Nezzor despised megalomaniacs — his resentment of them ran deep enough that it pushed him to abandon Voss after seeing Kharia Roderick's disastrous leadership of the Sith Imperium — and he has, on multiple occasions, condemned such individuals who are in positions of power. Equipment and Abilities An expert marksman, Nezzor's weapon of choice was a sniper rifle. He also had a knowledge of explosive ordnance, and was a fairly capable slicer. During his service in the Imperial Army, Nezzor wore a standard Imperial soldier's combat uniform with a red and gray color scheme. He saw far less combat duty after joining the Sith Imperium; as a result, he predominantly wore a standard gray Imperial officer's dress uniform. In the final years before his death, he wore a stark white officer's uniform while serving the Midnight Order. Nezzor was an accomplished profiler and well-versed in extracting information from prisoners; despite his notably brutal methods of interrogation, he always delivered favorable results. These talents led to his appointment to head Military Intelligence during his years with the Sith Imperium. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Category:Human Category:Midnight Order Citizen Category:Non-Force User Category:Military